


bury a friend

by ynmnsoulmates



Series: stray kids stories <3 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, felix is highkey intimidated by minho's beauty, he's such a good best friend, hence the slight angst, hyunjin is the true mvp, minho is a real sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: Felix remembers the very first time he was in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's some things that weren't added into the tags because I'm just too lazy. Have fun reading.

Felix remembers the very first time he was in love.

He had entered a café near his apartment building during the wee hours. With his roommate sleep-talking through the thin walls like there was no tomorrow and the endless, anxious thoughts pooling in his head, he had wanted to spend the time productively outside of his comfort zone.

Okay, maybe tea and coffee weren't a great idea in his sleepless situation, but Felix truly believed that he could use some caffeine to activate his brainstorm for some choreography.

Why he thought a café was a great place for him to think of choreographies? Don't bother asking him, he didn't know himself.

After occupying a table at the corner with his stuff (a crappy laptop, notebook and pen), he went on to the cashier counter to order something. He didn't really look at who the cashier was, since he was too busy looking at the menu on the wall to pick a drink for himself.

"Hi, welcome to **A Spoonful Of Sugar**! Are you ready to order?"

Felix furrows his eyebrows confusedly when he hears the cheerful voice ringing through his ears, taking his eyes off the menu to slowly look at the cashier with an eyebrow quirked up. He didn't understand how someone could sound so happy during this timing; everyone should be gloomy and tired because it's 4AM and no one wants to be awake and-

Oh. _Oh_.

He feels his eyes widen in shock when he takes in the sight of sparkly doe eyes, a perfect bridge for a nose and soft cheekbones that held a pink blush. He looks slightly down, only to gulp nervously when a pair of pink, full, soft-looking lips come into view. He only averts his gaze when a tongue pokes out to slowly swipe the bottom lip.

Felix clears his throat to recompose himself, heart beating fast at how the cashier innocently bats his eyelashes at him, _fuck that's cute_ , "Uh. An iced latte could work."

"Would you like a flavour shot with that?" The cashier asks with a smile, eyes crinkling at the sides, not knowing how he was killing Felix inside.

Felix blinks. "Uh.. I didn't really think that through."

The cashier shortly giggles, making the latter take a deep breath in to compose himself, _a'ight_ _mate you gotta control yourself in no way in hell is he going to like when you say_ -

"Cute."

 _Fuck_.

Felix mentally facepalms himself as the cashier's eyes widen at the sudden compliment, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously as he waits for the latter to process it in.

The cashier eventually smiles bashfully, looking away to key in Felix's order, "Thanks. Could I get your name?"

"F-felix."

The said male quickly pays for his order before going back to his table, hiding himself behind his small hands to avoid the burning gaze. He could feel his ears getting warm, but he couldn't care less with how he peeks through his fingers and sees the attractive cashier still looking at him with a wide grin.

 _i'm fucked_.

When the cashier calls out his name with a soft tune with Felix's order in hand, the latter doesn't make eye contact and takes the coffee with frantic motions. Felix almost drops it on the way back to his table, but he recovered with a smooth whistle, cheeks warming up when he hears a soft giggle from the counter.

He doesn't brainstorm much, not with his heart wildly pounding in his chest as if he had just finished a marathon. He eventually leaves at 7AM, when he receives a text message from a panicking Hyunjin.

He doesn't see how the cashier looks at his back with a hopeful smile, wanting him to come back again.

He eventually regrets telling his roommate about it, whom takes the chance to tease him in front of their best friends during lunch that day.

"-Lixie has a crush~" Hyunjin sings happily, grinning so wide when he manages to swiftly dodge Felix's kick at his leg that was sticking out from under the table.

Felix grumbles with a scowl on his face, "No I don't."

"Did you not have a wink of sleep?" Woojin eventually steps in and asks with furrowed eyebrows, too worried to even bother listening to Hyunjin who was giggling with Jisung.

Felix sighs heavily and shakes his head, fluffy hair following the movement, "No hyung. I couldn't, I just - _sigh_ \- couldn't."

Woojin hums understandingly, "Well, you could always share my bed."

"If you don't mind, hyung. I really want to sleep," Felix frowns with furrowed eyebrows when he suddenly feels a pang of pain at his head, and soon Woojin was massaging his head with gentle fingers. Thank heavens for his good observation and understanding of such displayed expressions.

"I'll spoon you."

"Please do. Binnie hyung doesn't mind, right?"

"Lix, you do know that everyone has a soft spot for you, right?" Woojin quirks an eyebrow as he stops his movements, continuing again when the said male softly whimpers in return of the loss of pleasant feeling.

"Uh, no not really. Didn't realise that with how Sungie treats me."

Jisung protests back with a big pout, _"Hey! I really love you!"_ , but Felix wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up, you're too busy with Chan hyung to even read my messages."

Hyunjin snickers at that, a smug smirk playing on his pretty lips as Jisung clings onto his arm with the pout still on his face, "Lix, I thought we were talking about your supposedly crush-"

"- _oh my god_ , I am never telling you anything again!" Felix groans loudly as he falls into Woojin's warm side, who quietly wraps an arm around his shoulders as the commotion continues.

"Hey! I have a right to be talking about this all day long; you haven't gotten a crush since Innie!"

"I'm aware that he's your boyfriend now so please, forget about it Jinnie. That was years ago and this somewhat crush I have right now? He doesn't even count," Felix tries to convince his best friend to drop the topic, but the latter seems to have other plans.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "Tch, your description of this dude doesn't seem less than a _crush_ Lixie. Should I repeat whatever you told me once you came back in the morning?"

"What- no! Absolutely not!"

"Quote, _holy shit_ _Jinnie_ _I think I came across an angel in a form of a cashier! Why didn't I go to the café earlier!_ "

"I beg of you Hwang Hyunjin, please-"

"- _he has such pretty eyes, nose, cheekbones and lips! His eyes were so sparkly, I think I could find stars in them!_ " Felix makes a whining sound as that sentence leaves a certain smug Hyunjin's mouth, finding comfort in Woojin who gently pats his head, but he doesn't notice how the latter listens to Hyunjin with newfound interest.

After a moment of Felix making questionable noises and Hyunjin just cackling his ass off with Jisung staring at the latter amusedly, Woojin clears his throat and asks carefully, "Who is this supposedly _pretty_ young lad whom I should know about, Felix?"

"Oh, not you too hyung!"

The second time Felix came to the café, a week after his first, he didn't come alone. Although it was way past his bedtime, Hyunjin was persistent on following to see how pretty the cashier truly was.

Cue Felix holding hands with a sleepy Hyunjin as they enter. He doesn't notice the burning gaze on their interlocked hands.

"He better be really pretty," Hyunjin grumbles with a pout as Felix sits him down onto a seat at the exact same table that he had occupied before.

Felix huffs softly as he sits opposite Hyunjin, facing the cashier counter, and his face reddens up when he accidentally makes eye contact with the exact same cashier from the other day. The latter smiles that smile in which his eyes crinkle at the sides and he waves happily, and Felix can feel his heart stutter as he lifts up a hand to wave in greeting.

"Is that him?" Hyunjin asks as he rubs his eyes, trying to make himself feel awake.

"Yeah, he's just at the cashier counter-"

"-oh my god, he's hot. This cashier is fucking hot, why didn't I check this café out earlier?!" Hyunjin swoons as he moves to push himself into the seat beside Felix, arm moving to prop his head up so that he can ogle better at the attractive cashier. He's definitely awake now.

He gazes dreamily at the cashier as the latter takes an order from the only other customer in the shop. Unamused, Felix rolls his eyes and chooses to actually order something for them, eyes gazing over the menu as he moves to stand behind the other customer to order.

He can hear Hyunjin making a bunch of weird noises, possibly the same ogling noises that he does when Jeongin's being cute, but he ignores them. He just hopes the cashier doesn't find them weird.

"Hi, welcome again! How may I help you today?" The cashier smiles reassuringly as Felix slowly steps forward to take the spot where the other customer stood before.

"I'll get my friend an iced caramel cappuccino and just a large green tea for myself," Felix shortly smiles back, the smile slightly dropping when he hears the cashier humming in response with such a sweet sound-

"Alright! An iced caramel cappuccino for dear friend and a large green tea for _sweetcheeks_ here, is that all?" Felix feels his face redden and he nods profusely, wetting his lips anxiously when he hears a soft giggle escaping the cashier's mouth.

"What name should I write for your friend's drink?"

"Put Hwang Jeongin, that'll freak him out."

"Hwang Jeongin it is then. Say Felix-ssi, has he got a problem with me? Or does he just finds me... Attractive?" The cashier secretly motions at Hyunjin, and Felix turns his head to see Hyunjin's cheek now squished against the heel of his palm, staring literally at the cashier with dreamy eyes.

 _wait hold up, he actually remembers my name_?

Felix shortly closes his eyes, cursing his friend's stupidity under his breath before he turns back to the cashier, "I would say the l-latter but he actually has a boyfriend."

"Hmm, do you have one too Felix-ssi?" The cashier asks in a slightly soft tone, sounding kind of scared as he keys in Felix's order.

"Pretty much single since I was born, but I like _pretty_ boys," Felix smiles softly at the cashier when the latter whips his head up from the screen to look at him with flushed cheeks and red ears, eyes slightly widened.

"O-oh," The cashier eventually smiles, before he shyly mumbles the cost of the order while looking back at the screen.

Felix doesn't hear it properly, but he gives a big note so that the cashier wouldn't feel embarrassed.

When the cashier calls out, " _Hwang_ _Jeongin_ ," in a questioning tone as he anticipates a reaction, Hyunjin vividly stiffens and reddens up as he pointedly glares at Felix while getting up to take his drink.

When it was Felix's turn to get his drink, the cashier quietly also slides a plate with a slice of cake before he runs away to the staff room at the back, leaving only the other staff at the coffee machine to amusedly stare at him.

Felix also sees a small note taped to the bottom of the plate, and he doesn't hesitate to take it off and read it once he gets back to his table, where Hyunjin was almost dozing off.

 _maybe the both of you could use more sugar? too much caffeine isn't good :(_  
_my name's minho, and i usually work on fridays and saturdays no matter the time :D_

Hyunjin comically, quietly screams in his seat when he finishes reading it. It woke up the queer side in him.

"-he found a good one. The cashier's name is Minho and he's a fucking hot cutie. Everything that he said was fucking right," Hyunjin starts once he sits down at their lunch table, crossing his arms sassily as Felix fumbles with his words.

"I- what- Hyunjin!"

"Is that why you took so long telling him our order? You were fucking flirting with him!" Hyunjin accuses in a teasing tone, making Felix groan loudly.

Woojin shakes his head in disbelief with a sigh, "You're growing up pretty fast, Lix. I remember when you couldn't even mutter a single word to Innie because you found him _too_ pretty."

Before Felix could even respond, Changbin chuckles in agreement. He was sitting closely beside Woojin, "I need to see this Minho. I wonder how your standards are now after years of not liking anyone."

"I can't believe it. You didn't even hook up with anyone!" Jisung exclaims loudly, quickly getting shushed by Felix who looked very embarrassed.

Chan, who had a protective arm around Jisung's waist, sighs softly when he notices Felix's struggle, "Sungie, sometimes you need to think before you speak. Such matters shouldn't be brought up as a topic, it makes people uncomfortable."

"Sir Christopher has spoken. Truly an intellectual."

"Shut up, Hwang. Do you want to talk about your embarrassing moment instead-"

"-haha, what? I didn't hear what you said, Chan hyung."

Chan smugly smirks as the others snicker at Hyunjin's flushed face, "That's what I thought."

Eventually, Felix comes back to see Minho during his shift. He came on a friday evening, wide awake, however again not alone.

"Where is he?" Chan whispers softly as they step into the café, eyes darting everywhere in the area. Jisung does the same thing, arm hooked around Chan's.

Woojin and Changbin followed them behind, holding hands as they bicker amongst each other. Felix just sighs as he brings them to sit down at his strategically-chosen table to always sit at whenever he comes.

It's the table where he could see Minho in clear view.

Jisung immediately whips his head around to find the Minho that Hyunjin's been talking about and Felix's crushing on, but he frowns when he realises he couldn't see the specific hot, cute cashier who has pretty eyes and lips.

"I don't think he's here, Lixie."

"The main purpose for me right now is to get tea so that's your loss," Felix grumbles before he heads to the cashier counter, where another worker was standing at.

"Hi, welcome to- oh, it's you," The worker blinks and tells Felix to wait for a moment before he runs into the staff room to perhaps fetch something.

Or someone.

Minho hurries out of the room with the other worker tailing behind his back, and today- _oh my god it's my death day_.

_what the hell is he wearing in a cute café?!_

As you might not know, workers in **A Spoonful Of Sugar** do not have a uniform to begin with. They only have this denim apron. And, seeing as to how Minho rushed to the front, he forgot all about his apron.

Allowing everyone to see his _very_ tight-fitting jeans with a pink crop top. Felix gulps nervously as his friends at the table gasp discreetly, obviously watching the commotion.

Minho runs his fingers through his hair with a shy smile, the crop top following his movement and it gives a glimpse of a toned stomach to Felix, "H-hey!"

Felix clears his throat to compose himself, feeling his body getting warmer when he notices the lip gloss on Minho's pretty lips, "Hi.. You look different today."

"Is it a good difference?" Minho smiles as he steps closer to the counter, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Of course.. I think you'd look beautiful any other way too," Felix reassuringly smiles as the other slightly blushes at the compliment.

Minho hums, "Should we get started on the orders then? I don't think your friends appreciate you blocking their sight."

Felix turns his head to see his group of friends indeed glaring at him for keeping Minho to himself, and helplessly sighs as he faces the latter again, "Is it common for you? To have people staring at you like this?"

"Honestly? Yeah, that's one of the reasons why there are people coming back."

"Have they flirted with you?"

"Most of them did, but I'm only attracted to _one_ ," Minho gives a knowing, teasing smile to Felix, who understood it immediately.

Felix orders for himself and his group of friends, even going as far to paying it himself because he's such a considerate person. Minho's hand linger on his for a while before they separate, making Felix feel tingly inside.

When his friends start talking about how Felix was right about Minho, the male doesn't even listen and just stares at the latter, who looked fucking beautiful in his outfit. But.

As Minho turns to smile at his co-worker, Felix realises something. And the euphoric feeling disappears just like wind.

When they get their orders, cue Jisung and Woojin not allowing Felix to take them, Minho goes back to doing his job at the cashier counter with a soft hum, wiping the counters here and there with a clean cloth.

Changbin nudges Felix, who quirks a questioning eyebrow at him, "You should ask for his number."

Before Felix could even open his mouth, Jisung cuts in with a wide grin, "And maybe suck his dick too."

"I would let him sit on my face all day," Chan dreamily sighs, eyes not leaving Minho who was now laughing with his co-worker.

Felix expects Jisung to react jealously, but the latter seems to agree with the statement. Felix then shortly glances at the cashier before sighing heavily, "I don't think he's actually interested in me though."

"Why?"

".. Maybe he just likes the idea of having a boyfriend."

Woojin opens his mouth to lecture the younger male but he gets cut off with a frown, "He's too perfect. I can't be his boyfriend when I'm like this."

"He's got everything so, why would he want _me_ , who has got nothing?"

Everyone keeps quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix was minding his own business in his study room, set on completing his assignments that day. He was so focused, that he couldn't even hear Hyunjin walking into the room.

The latter stares at him for a while from the wall beside the door, before clearing his throat to get his attention, "Hey Lixie."

The said male jumps slightly in shock, "H-hyunjin! Give me a warning next time!"

"Sorry dude, but I've got something important to talk about. You free to spare some time for a conversation?" Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow, nodding furiously when Felix mumbles a _sure_.

Hyunjin smirks slightly, "How do you feel about gazing at the stars tonight?"

".. You said only a conversation-"

"-the rooftop in 10," Hyunjin smiles reassuringly before he leaves the room, leaving Felix to amend from his absurdity.

When Felix reaches the rooftop, he feels his heart swell as he sees Hyunjin patting down a mat onto the dirty floor. There were fairy lights surrounding the floor mat, although there was a light beside the door, and beside it sat a tray.

A tray filled with two chilled bottles of coke, judging from the water droplets forming, and a plate of big cookies; red velvet cookies. Felix closes the door behind him with a gulp.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"The _OG_ ," Hyunjin smugly says in English, wiggling his eyebrows as he faces Felix, who snorts amusedly and sits beside him with a huff.

"Same bakery?"

"Of course! Don't underestimate your best friend!" Hyunjin exclaims as he sits comfortably beside Felix, taking one bottle of coke for himself and passing the other to his best friend.

Felix hums as he twists open the cap, "So what's the occasion?"

Hyunjin answers with a nonchalant shrug while Felix drinks from the bottle, "Oh, you know, the casual declaration of my love and adore towards you because you're beautiful and perfect the way you are."

Felix chokes on his coke, and his entire face and ears immediately start to redden up as he swallows, "W-what?!"

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow in amusement as he drinks from his bottle, watching as Felix stutters with a vivid blush on his cheeks, "I-I'm not beautiful! And that's not c-casual!"

"Yeah, and with how you called yourself undeserving of love? I don't think that's casual too."

Felix keeps quiet at that, choosing to munch on a cookie. Hyunjin, expecting that, sighs loudly and turns his body to face his best friend, "Speak up."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. Why did you assume that Minho wouldn't like you back?"

"M-maybe because I'm overwhelmed by his prettiness?" Felix says muffled, mouth filled with cookie bits as he chews with his hand covering his mouth.

Hyunjin whines, "But you're pretty too! Why do you think I became your friend in the first place?!"

Felix pointedly glares at his best friend, whom rolls his eyes at him, "The point is, you have every right to be confident, okay?"

"You're beautiful! I mean, look at your freckles! If you called Minho's eyes the stars, I would call your freckles the galaxy. They make your eyes and cheeks look softer than they already are, and your voice? Fuck, it's so unexpected but assuring at the same time!"

Felix slightly reddens up again when Hyunjin moves closer to hold his hands in his, but the latter ignores him and continues with his words, "And, okay, maybe Minho has everything. But you, my dear aussie, is talented. You're always one of the top students in your major. You can sing, rap and dance at the same time. You offer so much help to whoever in need and you don't hesitate to give in to others because you always think they deserve better."

"You're so selfless that it hurts to watch sometimes," Hyunjin smiles slightly.

Felix pulls his hands away to play with them himself, biting on his bottom lip anxiously, "Who told you about it?"

Hyunjin sighs softly, "You can't expect them to keep quiet about this. They care about you. Woojin hyung was the first to text me, then came the others."

It was quiet for a while, until Felix speaks up.

"Do you think Minho likes my freckles?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"Lots of people."

"I'm sure Minho isn't one of them. Besides, he called you sweetcheeks, didn't he? If he doesn't like them, then it's a loss for him."

Felix smiles at that, heart and shoulders finally feeling lighter than before. Being insecure gets to him at times, but he's glad Hyunjin has always been there to reassure him.

Felix turns to face Hyunjin with a grin, "You know, you're a great friend."

The latter smirks at that and shrugs cockily, "Oh, you don't have to remind me. I'm great at everything."

"Oh my god, shut up!"

Hyunjin may be bold and confident, but when Felix says the three words to him later during their cuddling session, he doesn't say anything and goes to sleep with a smile on his face. The latter does the same in the warm embrace.

The next time Felix comes to the café in the evening, Hyunjin follows along, interested in seeing the cute interaction between Minho and Felix. They haven't been to the café for quite a while, and Hyunjin is pretty deprived of their moments together.

However, it doesn't happen when Jeongin turns up once they sit down at their table. Felix was just about to wave at Minho, who was smiling widely at him.

"Hyungie!" Jeongin exclaims happily as he crashes into Hyunjin's open arms, grinning so wide that his eyes were crinkling at the sides. Hyunjin coos at him, gently squishing his cheeks, earning an exaggerated whine.

Felix watches quietly as his expression slowly dampens, offering Jeongin an awkward smile when the latter turns to face him with a softer smile, "Hey Lix hyung."

"Hi."

Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow at the questioning awkward silence, but he doesn't say anything and just gets up, "I need to use the restroom. Could you get me a drink first, Lixie?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Felix nods frantically as Hyunjin gives him a reassuring smile before leaving the table, not turning back.

Jeongin hums softly, moving closer to the table to get comfortable in his seat, "Do you frequent here, hyung?"

"Not really. I just come here once a week. How about you?"

"Only started coming here for a friend," Jeongin smiles sweetly, calm composure cracking when Felix doesn't smile back and just looks away.

Felix clears his throat, "Do you want anything? I'll go and order-"

"-do you not like me anymore, hyung?" The said male freezes in his seat, gulping nervously when he hears the younger male sigh.

"Of course I like you, you're my friend."

"But why is it that you can't even look at me in the eyes? Did I do something wrong to you?" Jeongin asks softly, with a sad expression, as Felix looks back at him with a guilty expression.

Felix sighs, "No, no you didn't."

"We used to be so close hyung, now you're just distant and fidgety around me. You don't reply to my texts and calls anymore, nor do you ask about me. And the last time we talked? You gave a stupid excuse of not being able to keep in contact, but here you are hanging with my boyfriend."

Felix feels his heart drop at that word.

Jeongin quirks an eyebrow questioningly, moving his face closer to Felix's, whose eyes widen out of surprise at the close proximity, "You should start being honest with me hyung. I'm getting agitated. Tell me the truth, please. I deserve to know after waiting for so long."

Felix moves his head away, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. He feels his fingers gripping onto the material of his trousers, and he can hear his heart beat fast in his chest. He would be surprised if Jeongin doesn't hear it himself.

The latter moves back to his original position, frowning when Felix doesn't say anything but just breathe heavily.

He lets out a panicked sound when he feels his chest getting heavy, choosing to run away instead of facing his problem, "I-I got to-"

He doesn't even finish his sentence, when a soft hand grips at his, "Felix? Dear, do you hear me?"

The male took a moment to nod furiously with his head clouded and vision blurry due to the fat tears forming in his eyes. When he feels a warm hand holding his cheek, he takes in a shaky breath. He hears Hyunjin, maybe, gasping.

"I need you to breathe slowly, okay? If you don't, you'll feel light-headed and it's going to suck. Alright babe? How about you breathe with me?" He suddenly feels himself touching someone's chest, and he can feel a calm rhythm of a heart.

He tries, he really does, and his head finally clears after a moment. And he doesn't feel like he's drowning anymore. When his vision steadies, he feels his breath getting caught in his throat.

Minho smiles that smile, where his eyes crinkle at the sides and his eyes have a twinkle in them. The male had somehow found his way in the seat beside Felix, "Are you feeling better _honeybuns_?"

Felix chooses to nod wordlessly instead of making a fool of himself, still staring at Minho in shock as the latter pulls away to smile reassuringly at Jeongin and Hyunjin, who were watching in silence.

Minho cocks his head to the side with his eyebrow quirked upwards, "Maybe it'll be great to give him some space, don't you think so Jeongin?"

"O-of course Minho hyung. I'm sorry Lix hyung, I didn't mean to make you feel terrible, I swear," Jeongin gulps nervously, suddenly looking small beside Hyunjin who was standing upright at attention.

Felix doesn't absorb in the apology, still surprised that Minho was the one who had calmed him down.

Hyunjin looks as if he had caused the commotion, lips pulled into a guilty frown, "Are you okay Lixie? I'm sorry, I should have been here."

Felix just shakes his head.

Minho kindly gestures them to the exit with a business-like smile, and Felix doesn't bother bidding them goodbye, and only looks up to look at their backs when he hears the bell attached to the door ringing, indicating their departure.

Felix takes a sharp intake of air as Minho sits opposite him with a soft, worried expression, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah... I'm so sorry that you had to see that, I'm pretty anxious around Jeongin for some reason," Felix tries to smile, but fails when Minho smiles at him as if Felix was someone he truly adores.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Felix eventually leaves the shop with a fresh contact number in his phone saved under;

 _pretty boy_ 💄

And Minho was the one who put it in. Felix didn't miss the obvious blush on Minho's cheeks when the latter hands him back his phone, with the contact name on display.

When he reaches home, he doesn't forget to text Hyunjin and Jeongin in the group chat about his gratefulness towards their presence at the café. The others were quite worried too, after Hyunjin asks about his condition in the groupchat.

 _felixnotpewds_ : thanks guys. i'm really okay now. minho got closer to me too haha, we just exchanged numbers. jinnie, i'll see you soon. and jeongin? let's meet up soon. i love you two.

 _mamabear_ : i'm always here!

 _daddy_ : call me if you need me

 _jone_ : oh my dear twin, i'm here if you need me

 _jaw_ : we got you, just drop us a text and we'll be there

 _prince_ : i love you too lixie <3 happy to hear that he seems to like you more now :D

 _iamfox_ : can't wait to see you soon hyung! i love you too!

He doesn't mention the moment he was in bed at midnight with his eyes shut when Hyunjin arrives home and kisses his forehead with a soft, loving _my aussie_. The latter didn't know he was awake.

He loves his friends. Oh and, perhaps Minho too.

In a span of a month through texts and long calls, Felix knows a lot about Minho. He knows his favourite movies, favourite songs, how he likes his eggs in the morning, his fear of height, his dancing major just like Felix though in another university, his age (being older than Felix so he calls him hyung now), his birthday, his liking to weird scents, how he would spray febreeze on himself instead of actual cologne or perfume, how it has become a habit to use nicknames when regarding others.

Felix knows Minho knew Jeongin from Seungmin, the co-worker who was always working with him, because Jeongin was close to him due to family. Hence, Seungmin introduced Jeongin to Minho when Jeongin came to visit the café for the first time, alone. He knows Minho has been working at the café with Seungmin for two whole years, since they were close friends from the same university.

He knows Minho like the back of his palm. He knows his schedule by heart, his favourite snacks, what he would do when he's upset or sad, or when he's angry, his obsession with cats (the amount of pictures of Minho's cats in his phone... goodness), how he doesn't cry easily, how he's very open with his emotions (he tells Felix that he misses him a lot), how he finds himself beautiful, cute and sexy (Felix loves his confidence), and he knows Minho loves his (Felix's) freckles.

The amount of times Minho reminds Felix to not cover up his freckles with make-up is amazing. Felix could go on more about Minho, but he was just getting ready to visit him and his beautiful cats.

Felix sighs softly with a pleased expression as he imagines Minho cuddling with his three adorable cats, "Beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" Felix turns around from his wardrobe to see Hyunjin leaning against the wall beside the door with a huge, smug smirk playing on his lips, arms folded against his chest.

Felix feels his cheeks heating up from embarrassment, and he clears his throat to recompose himself, but the shaky voice gives him away, "O-oh.. You know."

"Oh, _yeah_ , I know _who_. Minho hyung," Hyunjin nods firmly with a satisfied tone to his voice.

".... I will neither confirm nor deny that statement."

"You sound exactly like Nick Fury!"

Felix takes a deep, shaky breath in, wriggling his fingers around the bouquet of flowers he was holding; a combination of lavender double tulips, blue bird roses, pink godetia, and lavender dendrobium orchids, with catmint and kent beauty oregano.

It took him a while to get this together, and thank god for the right timing of the arrival. He would have been devastated if the bouquet didn't arrive on time per his request. He makes a mental note to leave a review on the website regarding his satisfaction with the swift delivery and service.

He does a quick wipe on his clothes to free any wrinkles with his free hand, before he straightens his back and licks his dry lips moist, gently knocking on the door three times.

He hears a muffled " _coming_ " with several bells ringing softly, and so he waits at the same position, posture tensed.

When the door opens, Felix takes a deep breath to prepare himself for a breathtaking sight, and oh boy Minho doesn't fail him at all like always.

Minho smiles softly, cradling a kitten in his arms - _is that Dori_ \- as it purrs loudly. The male was wearing a white oversized shirt with grey sweatpants, and it's Felix's first time seeing his toes but they were so cute wriggling against the wooden floor!

"Lix! You're here on- are those flowers for me?! They're so beautiful." Minho's eyes sparkle brightly as Felix smiles reassuringly.

"I wouldn't buy them for your cats, you know that right hyung? Hey Dori!"

Minho rolls his eyes lovingly, stepping aside for Felix to enter the apartment, and the latter does so with a relieved sigh. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Felix looks around the room while the older male chuckles at him, and he hears himself cooing when he meets eyes with two pairs of doe, curious eyes looking back at him, "Soonie and Doongie!"

Soonie purrs in return, jumping off the couch to go rub her body against Felix's leg, and the latter couldn't help but crouch down and caress it with his free hand, "Such a cute little baby." Doongie just stares at him from the couch, just like how he always does.

Minho giggles and watches the scene with a bright smile, liking that his cats don't seem to dislike Felix, "Have you eaten dinner yet? I cooked something!"

They ate together for almost an hour, filled with laughter and secrets in the air. The three cats seem to like Felix's accompany as well, seeing as to how they come towards Felix for attention.

After their eating session, Minho invites Felix to a marathon of Marvel movies, to which the latter doesn't reject. He happily accepts it, and here they are on the couch, thighs and shoulders touching, with a bowl of microwaved popcorn in Minho's lap.

The lights were switched off to suit the occasion, and Minho's cats were happily sleeping on the floor in the dark, not bothered by the loud noises from the television.

Felix happily munches on the popcorn, slightly swooning internally when he sees Captain America smiling handsomely towards Bucky. He doesn't notice Minho moving beside him, until he feels his head leaning on his shoulder.

The younger slightly freezes on his spot for a short moment, but relaxes when he turns his head to see Minho smiling while watching the movie. He turns back towards the television with a small, satisfied smile playing on his lips and he takes a deep breath before he leans his head on Minho's.

The pair stayed in that exact position till the movie ended, and it only changes when Minho gets up to change the movie to Iron Man.

Instead of Minho learning his head on Felix's shoulder, the older now had his head leaning against Felix's chest with the bowl of popcorn at the end of the couch, arms wrapped around Felix's torso, and the younger doesn't hesitate to wrap an arm around the older male.

Great. Progression.

Minho breaks the silence between them with a hushed whisper, "Lix?"

Felix deeply hums in return, and he can hear Minho take in a sharp intake of air.

"I don't know if I-I'm seeing the signs right but... Do you want to spend the night here?"

And the next morning, when Felix wakes up to Minho's beautiful bare face first thing in the morning, he doesn't complain.

Felix instead gulps nervously at the non-existent distance between their faces, licking his dry lips moist, "Hyung?"

Minho doesn't respond, not even an inch of his body moving. His chest moves together with his breathing calmly, probably still sound asleep.

Felix takes the courage to run his fingers through Minho's bed hair, running his nails over his scalp in a comforting way, "Hyung? I know you're awake."

Nothing. But he can hear Minho making a soft sound of satisfaction, which means he's awake!

The younger male bites his bottom lip, eyes averting towards Minho's pink, pretty lips. He has this really wild temptation, but he's not going to take advantage of someone like that.

But he has just the idea to wake him up(?), although he's not really asleep.

He moves his head closer to Minho's, until their noses were touching, and he softly calls out with his deep voice, "Baby? Wake up _sunshine_."

Minho immediately wakes up, eyes wide and surprised, and his face turns bright red when he realises how close their faces were. He doesn't make a move to pull away but just stays in the same position, "G-good morning."

Felix smiles softly, ignoring how his heart beats fast and doesn't move away, "Good morning. I hope you slept well hyung."

"I did, I hope you did too," Minho smiles brightly, pushing one hand under his head as a support.

The pair stares at each other in close proximity, not making a move to get up at all. Everything was innocent, until Minho slowly licks his bottom lip while holding eye contact.

Felix suddenly feels a surge of confidence, and he mutters a strong, " _Fuck it_ ," before he pushes his lips to meet Minho's.

Minho makes a small sound of surprise, but doesn't protest and just moves his body closer towards Felix's.

Felix starts slow, but slowly escalates into something rough. Minho places a weak hand on Felix's chest as the younger male places a hand behind his head to control him better.

Minho doesn't expect Felix to nip at his bottom lip, but he does and instead of it being painful, it felt pretty much pleasurable.

When Felix moves away with a smug smirk, Minho's lips are a shiny red and puffy from how rough Felix was, and his ears are a bright red.

"I like you. A lot," Felix spills out.

Minho shyly smiles at that, "It took you a while to say that, don't you think so?"

"I could confess my undying feelings for you right now, or we could continue with what we were doing babe."

Minho moves to sit on top of Felix's thighs, and he smirks, "Less talking, more kissing."

Fuck morning breath.

\+ _Minho asks Felix to be his boyfriend on a random afternoon, but the latter only cocked his head to the side and said, "I thought we already established that with the many times we made out?"_

Felix remembers the very first time he was in love, and he would never exchange it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx
> 
> follow me on wattpad @ultradeep-


End file.
